


Playing Stupid Cupid

by fandomfairytales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben is a little shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Idk what Ben is studying, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Playing Cupid, Poe and Ben BFFs, Poe deserves a medal, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sappy, The Force Ships It, horticulturist Rey, its not terribly relevant, just a lot of introspection, this is just build up for, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: Written for RTC Be Mine Reylo Valentine's Fic Fest.prompt: CupidoOoThere were a lot of Valentine’s related sayings about Cupid, songs too… Ben hated them all.‘Stupid Cupid’ could go fuck himself.Of all the dates printed on his calendar, none filled him with such dread. His disdain for the holiday had started as a misunderstanding, he’d signed his name to a lease with a complete stranger, two months before orientation, and the fact ‘Rey’ turned out to be a girl was really his own fault.So was falling in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> phew, another fic, done and dusted. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it and I can't wait to read all the amazing works here! I am just in awe of the talent <3
> 
> also, all the love and thanks to the organisers you're just wonderful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking this story off with a major realisation and a little bit of mischief.

oOo

There were a lot of Valentine’s related sayings about Cupid, songs too… Ben hated them all.

‘Stupid Cupid’ could go fuck himself.

Of all the dates printed on his calendar, none filled him with such dread. His disdain for the holiday had started as a misunderstanding, he’d signed his name to a lease with a complete stranger two months before orientation, and the fact ‘Rey’ turned out to be a girl was really his own fault.

He walked through the door, struggling with his bags and came face to face with a girl so innately beautiful it made his vision blur and his head swim.

That had been three years ago, and he was still tragically, irrevocably and painfully in love with his best friend.

So, Valentine’s day, as you can imagine was pure torture. Three years in a row he’d lost his nerve, scared to reveal the truth and ruin the most cherished part of his life. But for some strange reason he couldn’t hold out any longer; staring down at the display he had the inexplicable urge to give it all to her and his long-suppressed feelings burst forth, like that scene in ‘Tangled’ where the dam breaks and floods the—She’d made him watch it and frankly it had fast become one of his favourite films, not just because she had curled into his side on their tiny couch and fallen asleep on his shoulder…

They had such an easy relationship; she understood him better than anyone ever had, accepting him for what he was, shy, sullen, moody and occasionally short-fused (especially when he discovered she was a knife on the edge of the sink kind of person). But rather than berating him for it, or trying to ‘fix’ him, she balanced him with her sunny disposition.

It took her a week of persistent small talk to figure out how to get him out of his shell, her playful teasing bringing out his own dry sense of humour and forming a quick and witty repartee between them. Two weeks in, she caught him smiling at her while watching her murmur encouragements to her cactus as she watered it. A month passed and she actually cheered, right in the middle of the cereal aisle, when she made him laugh for the first time with a terrible pun about ‘Reece eating her cereal Witherspoon’.

There were no words to describe how much Rey meant to him. She was his solace, his light; but every time he tried to explain, his ability to form full sentences would desert him and he would transform into a stuttering anxious mess.

Which brought him right back to the issue at hand.

That vapid holiday was about to strike, and Ben was absolutely stuck in a pattern.

He stared down at the monstrous, heart covered cards before him, wondering how people found the tradition endearing. Sure, it was fun to read through the humour section, but honestly store-bought cards felt so impersonal, even more so when you take into account that he was standing in a late night chemist waiting in line, looking for any form of entertainment.

Funny how most gifts associated with Valentine’s day aren’t very long lasting. Roses with and die, chocolates are eaten, and jewellery was out of the question unless you wanted to make a statement… What he really needed was something that said ‘You’re my best friend and I secretly love you, but this is platonic enough it won't look pathetic if you reject me.’

If he could find a card for that, he would be overjoyed (if completely surprised).

It was at that exact moment a little voice in the depths of his mind supplied there was an easier way to go about this. A test of sorts, like dipping a toe in the water to check its warm enough… And so, a plan began to form.

It was bold, it was inspired, it was colossally stupid and if he was lucky, it just might work.

But he’d need help and unfortunately, that meant turning to the one man that was deserving of the Cupid title… The same person that informed him of a friend in desperate need of a roommate three years ago, the king of matchmakers. Poe Dameron.

Yet another person in Ben’s life that had adopted him, like a stray pup; only this one had clung to him like a barnacle right through school and showed no signs of loosening his grip anytime soon. Ben pretended he begrudged the company, but both of them knew, not too deep down, he’d be lost without it.

Poe was every bit his polar opposite; charismatic, outgoing, annoyingly handsome (like, Disney handsome) and the busiest body to ever walk the earth. Being friends meant having Poe’s nose constantly sticking in where it didn’t belong, and romance was no exception. But if Ben was completely honest, he wouldn’t trade Poe for anything; Sure, he could be chatty and infuriating but Ben would never find someone as intrinsically good as Poe, nor would he find someone as willing to put up with his bullshit, Poe would always be a saint for sticking by him.

However, their mischievous friendship meant Ben had learned to foil his attempts at manipulation at a young age (though he reluctantly admitted Rey was a severe oversight, he really should have seen it coming). However, this time around he was going to enlist Poe on his terms and put his talents to good use.

Plus, he had a key and that, by their standards, was practically an invitation for a prank.

So, on the Thirteenth of February, in the middle of the night, he barged into Poe’s apartment with determination and adrenaline pumping in his veins and yanked his friend out of bed by the ankles, sheets, doona and all.

“Who the—! What on—! Fuck…”

Poe glanced around wildly, chest heaving with panic and pounced the second he saw Ben standing at the foot of his bed looking smug, barely containing his laughter. He crouched, anticipating the tackle and quickly immobilised his half-naked (thankfully the modest half) friend in a very effective hold, waiting for him to calm down.

In defence of his boundaries, he had no qualms giving Poe a rude awakening; He’d lived through worse growing up and Poe was creative in his methods. Sleepovers used to be a god damn nightmare until Ben figured out how to fight fire with fire (preferable to sleeping with one eye open, and a whole lot funnier).

“BEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, IT’S THREE IN THE MORNING.”

“I had an idea.” He shrugged nonchalantly, releasing Poe to sit cross-legged on the floor.

“One that required you to interrupt the _very_ nice dream I was having?”

“Okay, ew... Aaand, Yep.”

“Oh okay, sure let me just—GET THE FUCK OUT BEN!”

Poe snatched a pillow off the floor and attacked. The laughter that followed really wasn’t his fault. Poe was incensed but breaking fast, incapable of holding onto his anger with Ben unable to hold himself up, giggling like a five-year-old, flat on his back with tears streaming down his cheeks, gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

His resolve broke quickly enough, and he eventually backed off and offered Ben a hand up.

“You’re a dick, you know that.”

“Sticks and stones, Poe.”

“Okay, seriously what could possibly be so important you needed to break in at this ungodly hour?”

He scrubbed a hand down his face and Ben had the good sense to feel a little guilty; but he quashed it, he was far too excited to worry.

“I need your help.”

“I’m half asleep and that’s vague; spit it the fuck out.”

“I need your help with Rey.”

“Jesus Ben, what’d you do now? It’s like you’re an expert at pissing her off.”

“It’s nothing like that… This time.”

“Oookay, so what’s going on then.”

“I may have just realised I’m in love with her.”

Poe didn’t flinch, not even a blink out of place at the admission.

“And?”

“I, umm… have been for a long time?”

“There it is! Look at you all self-aware, fuck it was exhausting pretending like I didn’t know.”

“you—sorry, what?”

“Please, you talk about her non-stop, its Rey this and Rey that, like a scratched record; And you’re not that subtle, you stare at her all the time like if you look away, you’ll miss something.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah man, you should see yourself, It’s hilarious.”

“Fuck.”

“Well yeah, we’re all hoping you do.”

Ben shot him a scathing look, but he couldn’t deny he’d thought about it, more than he ever wanted to admit. Part of Rey being comfortable around him meant she had no issue walking around in next to nothing; post workout in shorts and a sports bra; sure. A t-shirt and nothing but her underwear; no problem. His head almost exploded when he saw her out the back sunbathing.

But it wasn’t just her body that made him consider it, it was everything else and that made it worse; she’d say something witty and he’d stop himself dragging her closer and kissing her senseless. Or she’d get mad at him and wave her arms wildly and he’d daydream about catching her and letting her work that anger out on him in a more physical way. Other times, she’d moan when she ate something enjoyable and he’d hear echoing it late at night, unable to shake it from his mind, forced to get himself off just to relieve the tension being around her caused. Living with her was practically Pavlovian. She’d exist unaware of him and he’d respond.

“So, what’s this grand idea?”

 

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2; Rey's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, lil perspective swap for the other side of the story, also plenty of these two idiots being adorable and domestic- with a side of jealousy.

 

oOo

Rey woke late, feeling tragic and maybe a little pathetic. It was Valentine’s day and she had no prospects; at least no prospects with the person she wanted. So, instead of getting out of bed, she burrowed in deeper with a frustrated groan, wanting to spend the day wallowing in self-pity while her roommate carried on with his life, unaware of the fact she’d been desperately pining for him for years.

Seriously, she’d left so many hints, tried everything and he didn’t take the bait, always keeping things platonic between them. He had to be fucking blind to miss the signs, no one was that oblivious.

She’d thought it was just her (Poe Finn and Rose all vehemently insisted on the contrary), but she’d never seen him with anyone else, he hardly even looked at other girls. Although, she had to admit the idea of him getting any from someone other than her, was enough to send her spiralling into a small panic attack; so, it was fortunate they were each as sexless as the other.

But back to moping.

Rey lagged through her morning routine. Thankfully, she had the day off and Ben was an early riser despite his night owl status, so she had zero qualms emerging from her room in her most worn sweats and a t-shirt covered in holes and sauce stains; if he wasn’t about, she had no reason to try.

So, of course on this particular morning, there he was in the kitchen doing his best to quietly potter about. Her heart raced and she wasn’t sure if she should avert her eyes or keep staring.

Seeing Ben with his shirt off felt like flights of angels illuminating the word in a wonderful hazy glow of lust while singing Hallelujah in perfect harmony. It wasn’t common but when it happened it was transcendent. His body was a damn near miracle and had starred in many a fantasy over the three years they’d lived together. Honestly, since he moved in, she’d gone through so many batteries she’d had to switch to rechargeable toys just to cope.

It all started that first day, he’d been moving boxes and covered in sweat and dust had given her what she still considered the greatest view of all time; removing his shirt, revealing alabaster skin and sculpted muscles worthy of master artists. Her entire body clenched at the memory and at the sight of him now.

Hair fresh off the pillow, and jeans riding low on his hips; he clearly hadn’t been expecting her, so when she gently cleared her throat and stepped in beside him to grab a bowl, he jumped like a startled cat.

Fuck he was adorable.

They moved around each other with ease, Ben clearly intending to cook, while she set about fixing cereal. When she started to climb the bench top, he quickly stepped behind her, grabbing the box off the shelf and bringing it down to her height. It also meant he was now much too close for comfort and that did not bode well for lucid decision making.

She took the cereal, unable to meet his eyes, only offering a quiet thank you before busying herself with getting the milk.

“You know I’d be happy to make extra?”

Now that got her to stop. Ben was an _amazing_ cook and food was the one true love of her life (Ben came it at a very close second). She set the cereal down immediately.

“Whatcha making?”

“What do you feel like?”

“Hmmm…”

“Crepes!” – “Crepes!”

“Jinx!”

“Fuck!”

He immediately pressed his lips together, glaring at her with playful annoyance and a hint of fear; they played this game often enough for him to know Rey wasn’t likely to release him until she was good and ready.

She figured today she wouldn’t make him suffer too long; after all, he was making her favourite for brunch. But teasing was certainly still on the table and she needed to distract herself from the fact he was still standing there practically naked.

“Anything you’d like to say right now?”

Silence. But his eye roll said enough.

He turned his back to her, opening the fridge to grab ingredients with a shake of his head. While he set up, she took her customary place, perching on the edge of the counter so she wouldn’t be in the way, but could see what he was doing or taste-test when the occasion called for it; that was always her job when he cooked.

“So, you got any plans today? Hot date maybe?”

Geez, Rey, could you be any more obvious? She wondered cynically.

He didn’t reply and for a moment she forgot he was jinxed, her heart skipping a beat with relief. Oh, he was good.

“Or maybe a not so hot date? Either way, don’t forget I need to vet them if you do, it's my job as your best friend to make sure you don’t do or date anything dumb.”

He quirked a brow at her and she rolled her eyes. Okay, so she let him do a lot of dumb shit; getting drunk and buying an inflatable crocodile amongst other things (the worst had to be the time they went camping with the gang and decided to swim in leech-infested waters; in their defence, they were not outdoorsy people).

“Oooorrr, maybe you don’t have a date and you’re in for a night with your hand?”

He blanched and she knew she had him on the ropes.

“Was that the reason for your late-night pharmacy run? Re-stocking for V Day, lefty?”

She could see the retort burning on the tip of his tongue and the determination in his eyes; god damn it, she’d have to let him go if she wanted to know, her curiosity accidentally lit…

“Gonna answer me, _Ben_?”

His breath rushed out of him and he wasted no time speaking.

“For your information, I do have a date, and no, it's not with my left hand—" He held up his finger before she could interrupt “–ah, ah; or my right. She’s gorgeous and funny and she’d pass your vetting any day of the week.”

Rey had to stop her expression from falling, it felt like she’d been slapped. She should have left him jinxed or stayed in bed… Wait! Maybe this was just a nightmare and she was still there, tangled in her sheets? She pinched herself surreptitiously and was deeply disappointed, but she couldn’t let him see. Rey plastered on her best happy face and wrestled back the pain rising in her chest.

“Well, just give me a heads up if I need to clear out for the night then.”

She was certain a look of confusion had flashed across his features, but he quickly replaced it with his trademark smirk.

“I promise you’ll be the first to know.”

She didn’t notice his sarcastic lilt, too caught up in the fact he looked so damn proud of whoever he was going on his date with. He went back to mixing the batter and she turned away, praying that he wouldn’t notice her eyes watering.

“Oh, by the way, those came for you this morning.”

She flinched, jarred out of her self-pity by his afterthought. Following his nod, her gaze came to rest on the largest bunch of flowers she’d ever seen.

They were stunning; an artfully arranged selection of all her favourites; which considering she was studying horticulture was an expensive order.

“Who sent them?”

“No idea, a courier brought them over and they were obviously for you, I promise I didn’t look at the card.”

“I wonder how they knew what I liked?”

She hopped down from the counter and walked over to the table to inspect the bouquet closer.

“Maybe you have a stalker?”

“Or you know who they are and helped them out?”

“Now why on earth would I do that?”

“You’re right, you wouldn’t. You’d tell them to fuck off.”

“Exactly, you’re worth the research at any rate.”

She snorted derisively, the way she was feeling she was allowed to be self-deprecating.

Still, the flowers did lift her spirits a little and she catalogued them in her head, recalling each of their meanings individually; sunflowers in the center (her all-time favourite) for happiness, sprigs of Matthiola incana for a lifetime of happiness, peonies indicating romance and bashfulness, alstroemeria meaning friendship and devotion and finally; gardenias and lavender, both signifying deep, undying love.

All in all, the scent was heady and intoxicating. Whoever had sent it either had no idea what they were saying or knew her far too well. She cut the stems and placed them in water, stroking a petal before her stinging heart interrupted again.

Ah yes, she didn’t want someone else flowers; she wanted Ben and now she’d lost her chance.

On the plus side, the first few crepes had been plated and she could drown her sorrows in maple syrup, strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate chips.

Ben kept them coming and she wolfed them down until her appetite waned; long ago there’d been a rather depressing discussion regarding why she ate that way and ever since, he’d always made extra or heaped more on her plate, he never once made a comment about her stashing habits; jokes about her where she put it all or her ‘chipmunk cheeks’ were okay though, but only because it was him.

He didn’t seem to catch that her mood had changed, her silence over breakfast could be put down to her mouth being consistently and purposefully full; she didn’t have anything to say anyway (nothing that wouldn’t cause conflict that is).

She thanked him quickly when she was done and shuffled away with her flowers, back to the safety of her bedroom, locking the door behind her knowing that even if she’d stayed there, she would have had to face news of Ben and his date at some point.

She collapsed onto her bed and opened the card, fighting back scorching, salty tears; figuring that anyone who went to so much trouble deserved that much, even if her heart wasn’t in it.

Printed in neat block letters were the words;

‘Be ready at six, if you trust me.’

She tossed it back on her nightstand and curled in on herself, letting her sorrow out in small, broken sobs.

When she was all cried out, anger seeped in. All of a sudden, she wanted to hurt him. Her method wasn’t particularly logical but then again, it didn’t matter. She was going to show him, even if it couldn’t make him jealous at least she would get the satisfaction of proving she wasn’t sad and single on Valentine’s.

She picked up the card and ran her thumb over the ink, steeling herself for what was to come.

 

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Pov and just in case; little trigger warning for implied childhood abuse/violence, it's not detailed just mentioned as part of Rey's backstory with Plutt. Also a very brief mention of Han's death; no details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the green-eyed monster comes out to play, Rey gets ready for her mystery date and it is not what she was expecting... at all.

 

oOo

Peeking out her bedroom door, she listened for signs of life, when there were none, she wandered out, checking each room until she was satisfied Ben had left.

Good, now she could get down to business.

First things first a shower. She came out flushed, feeling distinctively better having washed away her dried tears under the scalding spray. After towelling off and drying her hair she leisurely began to pick through her wardrobe.

Ignoring her usual clothes, she delved deep, searching for the hangers pushed deep in the recesses where no one would ever find them.

With an overly fake, enthusiastic ‘aha!’ she pulled out all the dresses she owned. So, began her fashion show.

She tried each one on, at first looking for one that would make Ben drool before she realised that it didn’t matter what he thought. She was going to dress for herself; and if she looked mouth-wateringly sexy then so be it.

It took her an hour and a half to wrangle her hair into some semblance of style and even then, she wasn’t pleased with it, deciding to change it depending on the dress she picked.

She was busy debating a lovely, curve-hugging black number and a one-shoulder pale pink frock when she heard the tell-tale creak of the front door opening. With a quiet yelp, she quickly dashed out of the bathroom (better lighting and mirrors) and back to the safety of her room. Catching sight of herself with the afternoon sun streaming into her room she decided; black was always classic, but with a little time up her sleeve and her mischievous side kicking in, she figured parading the fact she had a date in front of him was definitely going to make her feel better. So, she slipped on her second choice and made her way downstairs.

The pale rose colour glowed in the dimming light as she walked down and fortunately, she was a fair actress. When his jaw dropped slightly, letting a very flattering compliment escape, she feigned ignorance, pretending she hadn’t heard him come in.

“Thought you said were staying in tonight?”

“Yes well, that bouquet changed my plans for me.”

“I see. Someone you like sent them then?”

“No, I haven’t the foggiest who he is.”

“Oh, well good luck I guess…”

He was being infuriatingly cool about it and Rey wasn’t reaping the satisfaction of taking her feelings out on him, so she decided to amp things up a bit; knowing exactly how to press his buttons.

“Looks like we both might get laid tonight…” Ben looked down at his shoes and even though his expression was hidden, she celebrated “…Did we ever account for that in the roommate agreement?”

“We don’t have a roommate agreement.”

“Fuck, we should have made one, or this might get awkward.”

When he didn’t respond (he just sort of, nodded) she hastily excused herself and practically bolted back up the stairs. Served him right to see her dressing up for someone else, three years and she’d never worn a dress in front of him; HA. Although the little voice in her head reminded her that he would hardly care considering he already had a date.

With time beginning to run out she slipped the dress back on its hanger and started her makeup; it was a process she considered more tedious than her hair (which she had quickly straightened to hide her failing curls). With a shaking hand, she started on the small details, applying eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara only just managing to get it all right before swiping on a sensuous red lipstick and packing the tube in her clutch for touch-ups.

She checked the clock and it was perfect timing; seven minutes, plenty of time to slip her dress on, find her shoes and give herself a last once-over before her mystery date would appear at her door (also enough time to sarcastically say goodnight to Ben).

With a quick spritz of perfume, she toed her door open and strode out, heels in hand so as not to ruing the floorboards or trip down the stairs, portraying her best air of confidence.

Six o clock on the dot, there was no Ben, but there was a knock at the door. Only it most certainly wasn’t her date, she knew that for a fact because Poe Dameron was most definitely gay and dating her brother in all but blood, Finn.

“Uh, Poe… I, er, wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, hello to you too gorgeous.”

He winked and she felt her cheeks flush; Poe had a natural charm that could make anyone melt. It was practically a superpower.

“Thanks, but I mean I really wasn’t expecting you.”

“Six o clock… Trust me? Ring any bells?”

“Um, yeah… but—”

“No time to explain it, sweetheart, I’m just the messenger… Well, technically the chauffeur tonight.”

“Huh?”

“Get in the car, Rey.”

It took a moment for her to remember how to work her legs and her first step felt coltish, but she steeled her resolve and pushed on, sliding into the back seat after Poe politely opened the door for her.

As soon as he pulled away from the kerb she began interrogating.

“Where are we going? Who enlisted your help? Who am I meeting? What am I even doing here?”

She didn’t get any answers, well, technically she did but they were all artful deflections. The only thing he could tell her was that someone would be waiting for her at the end that was not him.

She slumped into her seat with a pout, watching the scenery pass by unable to figure out where they were headed.

“You know this is all very murdery, right.”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“Well yeah, but maybe you’ve had it out for me all along.”

“Oh absolutely, I’ve been planning the perfect homicide all along.”

“Well just know that if you do murder me, ill never give you my blessing to propose to Finn.”

“Yikes, harsh… But how’d you—”

“You are not _that_ subtle.”

“Fair point.”

They continued in silence after that and Rey lost track of where they were, too caught up in her thoughts to notice they’d stopped until Poe was at her door, offering her a hand up.

She looked around and felt joy radiate through her body. She was home.

Well, not home, but as close to it as she could get; that was how important the local ice rink was to her. For a former desert rat, it was a novelty that never wore off, she loved going there every afternoon and just forgetting her worries on the ice. The owner Maz supported her completely and after a year of hard falls and getting to know the strange little lady, she found herself a family. Maz adopted Rey out from under her abusive foster father and gave Rey everything she’d ever longed for; that was how she met Finn, Maz’s adopted son and her brother.

She wondered why her date had brought her here; it didn’t make sense, the rink looked closed, but if there was a chance of it being open, there was no way she could skate in her dress.

Poe seemed to catch her hesitation

“Don’t worry, we’re just picking something up.”

He gave her a nudge in the right direction and she quickly spotted what they were there for. A little red package sat on the stoop waiting for her; she opened it carefully and found a smaller box inside, nestled in a flurry of multicoloured paper. She rifled through it and retrieved the box, opening it to find a specimen from her bouquet (Matthiola incana) and a note.

_‘A lifetime of happiness would not be possible without you.’_

She read it over and over, as though she couldn’t believe the words were real. Once she’d finally managed to convince herself she marched back to the car to ask Poe’s opinion.

He just smiled and bundled her into the backseat, muttering about being on a schedule, setting off for their next destination with a knowing smirk in the rear-view mirror.

Their next stop at the docks went much the same way; someone had gone to a lot of trouble to find out the intricacies of her life and she wondered out of those that knew her best, who had divulged such details.

She found another box in her favourite spot to watch the sunset, with another note tied to the stem of a sunflower.

_‘You inspire more joy, warmth and loyalty than this flower or I can express.’_

Fifteen minutes later she held a sprig of lavender in the park she liked to walk in; the note read

_‘You have my devotion, you can take whatever you want.’_

Another location, this time the centre of the football field (because calling it soccer would never cease to be an abomination) gardenias and the following explanation

_‘I know the meaning, old fashioned love, joy and purity; but I could only think of your perfume.’_

She almost felt sorry for Poe, dragging her all over town just to watch her sniffle and cry; because whoever did this for her clearly loved her. She still wasn’t used to being wanted, and she was thankful it felt less like she was being wooed or pursued and more like she was being led to a discovery all her own.

“This is the last one.”

Poe helped her out and walked with her to the last red box, placed at the roots of a familiar tree she’d spent many an afternoon hanging out under with Rose, her sister Paige and Finn. It was a place that represented friendship; she’d brought Ben there to mourn after his father died still dressed in his black suit, not knowing what to do, but doing her best; she told him that the first time she ever spoke about Plutt was under that tree and he understood what that meant. She sat with him while he told her stories about Han Solo, both the rouge and the dad who tried.

The alstroemeria in the box gave it all away. Her vision blurred with fresh tears and she bit her lip in a feeble attempt to hold them back.

_‘My happy place is the day you became my friend.’_

She sniffed and Poe handed her a tissue, wrapping an arm around her and quietly soothing her as she stared at the base of her tree.

“Poe?”

“Yeah, honey.”

“Take me home?”

“Good guess sweetheart.”

Rey felt like a mess, but with a quick glance in the visor mirror, she found herself in better shape than she initially thought. she’d been on a rollercoaster of emotions and she was glad she only ever bothered buying waterproof makeup (ever the economical pragmatist).

The drive back was anything but sombre and she would have to remember to send Poe a half decent bottle of tequila for putting up with her roulette wheel emotions.

“When did he plan this?”

She didn’t give him time to answer

“How long has he… Did he…Why now of all times?—He said he had a date! Lying bastard… Yes, I know it was for my benefit, I don’t care! I’m going to kill him when we get there.”

She finally took a breath and it gave Poe his chance to interject.

“At least kill him _after_ you shag him. Or let me take a swing, that asshole woke me up at three in the fucking morning to plan this.”

She gawked and very quickly realised she didn’t care, about any of it. With her rage waning she quickly realised that he wasn’t the only one who had lied, she wasn’t completely faultless herself; hadn’t she implied she intended to sleep with a complete stranger? Then teased him? Yes, she had…

“Poe, I think I fucked this up.”

“Santa Maria, do I need to drive slower?”

“No… Ugh, I don’t know?”

“How could you fuck this up when you didn’t know it was happening?”

“I might have…implied, earlier on that we’d… We’d maybe both get laid tonight… You know, separately.”

He burst out laughing and Rey wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign. When he showed no sign of letting up, she set about frantically explaining.

“I wasn’t actually going to, He told me he had a date and I felt like I was dying inside, so, I might’ve teased him a little. I had no idea who sent me those flowers and I just…ugh, I really wanted to make him jealous, you know?”

Poe didn’t respond, but he did pull over.

When he finally managed to get a hold of himself, he merged and replied.

“It’s a good thing I’m taking you back there to work all this out.” He slowed and pulled up outside their modest two bedroom. “Just remember, anything you did today, he drove you to… Now get in there so I can finally quit playing cupid!”

She took her shoes off and opened the car door, blowing Poe a kiss before he sped out of sight. She took a deep breath and turned for the house, staring at the closed front door. Knowing what and who was waiting behind it, she felt nothing short of serene. Here she was, getting everything she wanted, and for someone who had such a hard time believing in happy endings, it felt like she was walking into one.

She clutched his notes tighter and walked up the steps feeling brave and more certain than ever.

 

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would a valentine's fic be without smut? Earning my E rating :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this chapter the behemoth; enjoy the smut at the end dear readers, I hope it's more than satisfactory :)

 

oOo

One final flower, Ben had to continually convince himself to relax his grip on the delicate peonies he’d saved for last.

She should be home by now, unless… He couldn’t even bear to think it.

She had looked so hurt when he told her he had plans; he almost cracked and told her everything, but if he had, he couldn’t be assured she would be so honest. Sticking to the plan was safer for both of them; even if she figured it out, he had plausible deniability, he could still salvage their friendship if she didn’t love him back; maybe. Ultimately, that was what he was so afraid of, finding out she didn’t want him. He would understand, of course; but it would be a slow, silent death for him. He wondered if he could be in her life if it went that way; could he stand watching her go on? If she was happy, the answer was yes, that was all that mattered.

He didn’t know what would happen when she arrived, he didn’t know what might happen six months or three years from now, but he hoped if it went well and evolved into something more, that he wouldn’t have to worry about his place.

Just as he was beginning to spiral into crippling self-doubt, he heard a car door slam. It was enough to knock him back on course. When he checked the window, he saw Rey peering up at the house, her expression unreadable but decidedly not furious. He took it as a good sign; though she tended to surprise him, so he kept his guard up.

He held his breath when he heard her keys jingling in the lock and held onto the soft, pink blooms like a lifeline.

He almost passed out when he heard her voice.

“Ben, I know you’re there! You dragged me all over town, I’m not playing hide and seek too; where are you!”

His lungs seized and on his first attempt he barely made a sound, the second was better.

“Kitchen!”

A few seconds later she walked in and he was floored. He’d seen her earlier and prepared accordingly for the sight of Rey in blushing pink… That was not what she was wearing now, and his brain struggled with the required adjustment.

Her dress hugged every curve perfectly, black, tailored and sinful. Was it wrong to be jealous of himself? Jesus fuck, she looked like a dream; how did he not know she owned a dress like that? all that time it had been sitting in her closet… Well, it was of no consequence now.

“I, um. Hi Rey.”

“'Hi Rey?' That’s the best you’ve got?”

Suddenly, the floor was very interesting, was that mud on the tile?

“I thought that at least after all the trouble you went to with those notes, you’d have something eloquent prepared.”

Well, he did, but words were eluding him at present. She walked closer and he almost stepped back, still expecting rejection and anger. It didn’t come.

“Why, Ben?”

That was a surprise. A question he actually had a decent answer to.

“Because I’m ridiculously in love with you.”

“Yes, I got that, but _why_?”

“How could I not be? You’re everything to me, my whole world revolves around you, it’s been that way ever since I moved in; we spend so much time together that I can’t do anything without you, because if you’re not there to share it with, it wouldn’t be worth it; you make everything vivid and I—”

“Poe wouldn’t tell me how long. Wouldn’t tell me much of anything really; it was…” she huffed with lingering annoyance “…Incredibly annoying.”

He half smiled, contented to know she understood that even when he’d been resistant, he’d loved her still.

“I hated sending him with you, I wanted to go myself but I…”

“But you didn’t want to pressure me?”

“If you didn’t… I didn’t want you to feel like you were obligated…”

“I get it, Ben. It’s okay. The peonies said it all, love and bashfulness, right?”

She took them from him and pressed them to her nose, inhaling their scent before she set them down on the dining table.

The air thickened; charged with electricity and anticipation. He could feel it prickling over his skin, raising goosebumps, it was marvellous and terrifying all at once. She turned back to him and their eyes locked, she stared him down until he crumpled under the weight of everything she wasn’t saying aloud; he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

“Don’t think I’m not going to yell at you later for making me think I was losing you.”

Her words were muffled against his chest, but he treasured what they meant. It was obvious to both of them just how much they needed each other.

Everything was so clear that her lips crushing against his didn’t come as a surprise. She kissed like she argued; fiercely and he felt every emotion pouring into him. Apparently, it was a better conduit for communication than they were used to because she gasped when he gave her his own.

All the wasted years and the way she looked that morning in her ratty clothes; still every inch a goddess in his eyes; her quiet smiles and silly routines that he secretly adored… Every shred of love he had was fused into that kiss, in the hopes of convincing her that it was all so very real.

When they broke apart, she chased him down to kiss him breathless, he realised not only had it worked, but she was doing the same.

He held her just that little bit tighter, dinner forgotten and going cold, instead, it was clear something else was being set on the table, something entirely more sustaining and fulfilling.

She wrapped her arms securely around his neck and he took it as an invitation to slip his hands behind her thighs and pick her up.

Cradling her against himself, she was at the perfect height to explore the slender length of her neck and her exposed chest and shoulders. He planted hot little kisses everywhere he could reach, carrying her over to the couch and settling her in.

Frankly, he was just happy she was kissing him back, he didn’t expect more but she grinned and immediately yanked her dress over her head. Dropping it unceremoniously beside him as he knelt between her legs.

He sucked in a breath and his jealousy dissipated with his exhale (he knew it was ridiculous but he could hardly help it), she clearly hadn’t been planning for this eventuality, her underwear were nothing special, cotton, galaxy patterned and he knew for a fact (from the last time they ended up in his washing), the back had the phrase ‘use the force’ written in the Star Wars title font. He bit his lip in a poor attempt at hiding his smile because honestly, the sight of Rey in her ‘favourite knickers’ was better than anything else he could have dreamed up.

She certainly took advantage of his distraction, scooting forward and unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it pool on the floor with her rumpled dress; her hands instantly pressed against his skin, cooling and soothing the heat rising in his whole body. She leant forward to place a tender kiss to his brow and he gawked up at her for two reasons; the first was mostly to do with the fact it was Rey, the second because, in order to get close enough, her breasts were at the perfect height for him to put his mouth to better use.

God help him, he almost died when he found the clasp in the front (although there was the customary fumbling before he figured it out). He wasted no time kissing and sucking at the soft swell of her breast. He could taste the chemical bitterness of her perfume when he ran his tongue up her sternum to leave a hickey at the hollow of her throat, but he could hardly bring himself to care.

Her fingers wound tightly into his hair and she moaned, rocking against him when he pulled the taut bud of her nipple into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth. He didn’t leave the other unattended for long, appreciating the little sounds she made while he figured out what stimulated her. Would the volume increase the more he did?

He didn’t have to wonder for long. Rey quickly grew impatient and grasped his hands, which until then had been respectfully placed at her waist; tugging them down and placing one dangerously high on her thigh before encouraging the other to rub her over her underwear. She pressed his hand against her, and he could feel her wetness seeping into the fabric, dampening the cotton against his palm.

He tamped down a flash of nerves and kissed her knee lightly before reaching up and hooking his fingers in the elastic of her waistband.

“Can I take these off?”

“Ben, I wanted them off yesterday.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She lifted her hips and he slid her panties down her legs tossing them over his shoulder into the abyss of the living room behind him, taking the time to marvel at her bare form, his eyes drawn to the glisten of her arousal in the dim light.

“Is it okay if I—?”

He’d almost forgotten how adept she could be at getting to the point, but he was all for it.

“Ben put your fucking mouth on me, I want you t-ohhh fuck…”

Doing what Rey asked him to, quickly was a lesson he learned early on. It was about survival in their house. His first taste of her was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life, she erased anything prior (not that there was much) her heady scent and flavour clung to him the same way her body did.

Rather than arching away from his lips and tongue lapping at her centre, she curled in as far as she could to hold him. He almost considered stopping, assuming it couldn’t possibly be a comfortable position, but the second he tried to shift his weight, she clutched at him and he forgot all about it. She hardly made a sound, short of the occasional gasp or sigh, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of her control. But inevitably it snapped, and she began to writhe and moan against him in earnest.

The longer he spent trapped between her thighs, the more insistent his own state of arousal became; her switching to babbling his name among other filthy obscenities, only made things worse. However, running one finger through the slick beginning to drip from her to press inside her, had to be one of the best decisions he’d ever made in his life, short of adding another and crooking both inside her. Rey’s entire body reacted, and she convulsed, forcing him to hold her hips down to prevent any mishaps. Falling off the couch was not how he wanted things to go.

With her stretched out, legs open and hooked over his shoulders, he hoped he’d get to spend every day like that. When she came it was glorious, her long, low moan the most sensual thing Ben had ever heard. She was singing for him and he had the privilege of watching her fall apart.

He carried her through it, working his tongue through her folds until her pulsing muscles slowed. He pressed a final tender kiss to her clit, pulling one last jolt from her before he was pulled up and nestled over her, yanked into a messy kiss (she didn’t seem concerned that he hadn’t had time to wipe his mouth).

There wasn’t much either of them could say, but between the two of them, they did manage to communicate that continuing in the bedroom would be a wise idea.

Ben was more than eager, clambering off the couch and scooping her up in his arms, bridal style leaving everything else (unnecessary) behind and setting himself to carrying her up the stairs.

“Don’t you dare drop me.”

He let his grip loosen slightly and she gripped him like a vice, letting out a little shriek. He chuckled at the almost inhuman sound.

“Fuck you, Ben!”

“Well that’s the idea, isn’t it?”

“Oh absolutely.” She grinned and he stopped halfway to kiss the tip of her nose playfully.

“Your place, or mine?”

“Your bed’s bigger and the door is closer.”

“We share a wall, it’s barely four steps difference?”

“Yes, but its four steps less to you being inside me.”

He kicked open his door with a smirk; her pragmatism was astounding.

“Can’t argue with that.”

He set her down in the centre of his bed and slid in beside her, only to have her kick (read: nudge) him out seconds later.

“You still have your trousers on, Solo.”

He glanced down and was immediately displeased with himself; he hastily stripped, and she held out her arms, welcoming him in again with a flurry of kisses and roaming hands.

She stretched under him, reaching up to whisper in his ear while she cradled his hips between her thighs.

“Next time I’m going to use my mouth on you, but right now you need to finish what you started.”

She bit his ear and he almost laughed aloud. His Rey whispering little salacious things in his ear while he loomed naked and very much aroused over her was something out of a wild inexplicable dream; it was a blessing to hear it in reality, and he was eager to oblige but there was something he needed to get out of the way first.

“Are you, on anything? If not, I have a box of condoms around somewhere.”

“We’re fine; implant and I haven’t since…”

“Not since you moved in? Me t-… I mean, I haven’t either.”

“Good, I would have hated the idea of sharing you.”

“So, all in then?”

“Yeah Ben, innuendo aside, I’m all in.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Rey.”

She grinned up at him and that was the last sane thought in his head.

It was a little fumbled, getting comfortable, fitting against each other, accounting for height… But it was all overshadowed when her nimble little hands reached between them to notch him at her entrance. She gave him a few languid pumps first and he moaned into her shoulder with a soft bite, throbbing against her touch. Then he was inside her and there weren’t words to express everything the act conveyed.

Every inch of him was deep inside her and he had to admit, he was amazed at how her slight body managed to take all of him so perfectly. They were so closely joined he could feel her muscles contract and release with each breath, and he revelled in taking a moment to enjoy the stillness, knowing that it wouldn’t last.

That first time was an experience, learning about his partner; His Rey. He was conflicted, wanting to know every part of her, every place she liked to be touched and how; but he also hoped he never stopped discovering them, he never was the type to skip to the end. Besides, it was such a joy watching her light up for him; and she was enthusiastic about wreaking the same kind of havoc on him.

He’d never been particularly vocal, but Rey was something else. She was brave and determined and intrinsically enthusiastic about giving as good as she got. For every mewl, groan and profanity he earned, she would find a way to make him mimic her.

It was all so very mutual, responsive and _them_.

She would rake her nails down his back, he would nip her clavicle; he lifted her hips higher and she bucked against him begging for ‘More!’ and ‘Faster, please!’; his hips slammed against hers, fingers rubbing tight circles over her clit and she sobbed his name into her hand. It went around and around in circles until she broke the cycle.

Having watched her closely the first time he recognised the signs of her impending orgasm quickly. The shaking muscles, uncontrollable twitching and desperate scrabbling for ‘just more!’ as she so eloquently put it.

They devolved into a frenzy while she climbed towards her peak. Meanwhile he’d been doing his best to get her there before his own release struck; so, naturally their pace became somewhat frantic, clutching at each other with tired muscles, both needing what the other had until finally, he felt her seize, her body taught and quivering while her hips ground up against him chasing that last little bit of pleasure from him.

“Ben, oh fuuuuck!” she whined “Come now… I need you—"

He didn’t hear the rest. It was enough to make him see stars and he followed her into the abyss, spilling inside her with a low groan and something that half sounded like her name and a string of endearments that had been on the tip of his tongue for three years.

Panting and covered in a sheen of sweat he rested for a moment before his brain supplied that now was not the time to pass out… Ben pressed a featherlight kiss to her dry lips and promised to return.

He didn’t bother with covering up, no need to be modest now, and beelined for the bathroom; wetting a towel and rushing straight back to his bedroom, his heart still racing a mile a minute.

He stopped short in the doorway, she looked right at home tangled in his sheets, her hair fanned wildly over his pillow, clinging to her skin while she tried to reclaim her breath. There was no other expression for how he felt except love.

Gently as he could, not wanting to shatter her sleepy aftermath, he cleaned her up; their combined spend coating her inner thighs was something of a small sight to behold and he didn’t hesitate to slake his curiosity, his tongue finding the crease of her thigh before he ran the cloth over her sensitive flesh, winning him her drowsy gratitude.

She held the blankets open when he was finished, a siren call to her arms, his bed had never seemed more enticing and he settled in beside her, his arms naturally encircling her, keeping her trapped against his chest until their breathing synced and they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

His last conscious thought was a contented one;

‘That’s the last time I’ll ever play cupid.’

oOo

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you wonderful people who took the time to read this, thank you. It's so incredibly appreciated 
> 
> Much love  
> til next time  
> xo Em

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, feedback and kudos
> 
> I live for talking about Reylo and I love hearing back from you lovely people reading :) 
> 
> happy belated valentines day everyone xoxo  
> Em


End file.
